1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a music difficulty level calculating apparatus and a music difficulty level calculating method, for calculating a difficulty level of music.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a difficulty level of music is evaluated, professionals in music education or musicians subjectively evaluate the difficulty level of the music taking into consideration of various elements in the music, for example, series of musical notes included in the music. In the conventional subjective evaluation, no objective difficulty levels of elements composing the music are included, but just the whole difficulty level of music is evaluated.
An apparatus has been proposed, which calculates a fingering difficulty level based on information of fingering performed by a player when he or she plays music with a keyboard instrument. Japanese Patent No. 2006-78656 A discloses a difficulty level calculating method, which calculates a difficulty level in fingering operation indicated by information of fingering, assuming every case of playing two musical notes with two fingers and defining a cost value for such every case.
The conventional difficulty level calculating apparatuses include a problem that it is not easy to define the cost value for every case of playing two music notes with two fingers. The difficulty level of music includes not only the fingering difficulty level but also difficulty levels of other elements. Therefore, it is preferable to calculate the difficulty level of music taking into consideration the difficulty levels of other elements.